1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and a recording method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method can realize recording of a high-resolution image with a relatively simple apparatus and has rapidly been developed in various fields. In such a circumstance, various studies have been conducted to more stably obtain a recorded material with high quality.
For example, JP-A-2013-204025 discloses an ink jet ink, which is used with a reaction solution for hardening the ink jet ink and contains water, a water-soluble organic solvent, a coloring agent, and a binder resin, and in which the binder resin is formed of a core portion and a shell portion that covers the core portion, a reactive group that reacts with the reaction solution is contained on the surface of the shell portion, and a minimum filming temperature (MFT) of the shell portion is higher than the MFT of the core portion, for the purpose of providing ink with an excellent drying property for speed printing and with preservation stability.
The ink composition as disclosed in JP-A-2013-204025 is used with a reaction solution, and it is possible to obtain a drying property of the ink composition to some extent by containing a specific binder resin. The ink composition also exhibits excellent ejection stability by containing the specific binder resin. However, such an ink composition cannot obtain the drying property in a higher level after landing on a recording medium since the content of an alkyl polyol with a standard boiling point of equal to or greater than 280° C. exceeds a predetermined amount, sufficient abrasion resistance cannot be obtained, and bleeding may occur in an obtained recorded material.